


dressing room

by chaehyungwonies



Series: it started with a ferris wheel how did it end up like this [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, M/M, One Shot, Tongue Piercings, hyungkyun with piercings porn fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/chaehyungwonies
Summary: The pink haired man grinned and stuck out his tongue, showcasing the pink balls on either end of the rod in his tongue. “You like?”Changkyun—who was most definitely not having a mental breakdown about the feeling of sucking on Hyungwon's tongue with that in his mouth—nodded. “Y-yeah.”





	dressing room

**Author's Note:**

> hello. the sequel to ferris wheel is here but, oh my god the connect is so good?? and hyungwon's pink hair dont even get me started...im in love, so in love . anyway this comeback is GREAT im stoked and motivated to write so . we're getting this.

“Do you want to go shopping with us?” called Kihyun from across the hallway, peaking around the corner as he adjusted the sleeves on his shirt. Hyunwoo came around the corner as well, lightly brushing Kihyun’s shoulder as he passed by.

 

Changkyun looked up from his writing, eyebrows raised as he watched the two approach. “What are you out to buy?”

 

“Clothes really, Hyunwoo needs a new jacket and I figured I can get more shoes while we’re at it.” the shorter man shrugged as he plopped down onto the couch with the other man. “Hey, the piercing really fits you. Glad you went for it.”

 

“Oh this,” Changkyun tapped lightly at the silver septum ring embedded toward the tip of his nose. He smiled warmly and patted Kihyun’s leg. “It ended up healing nice too, glad I got it.”

 

Hyunwoo motioned to the door. “We should probably get going before traffic gets bad, so do you wanna go?”

 

“I guess. I probably want to buy some toner for my hair before I have to get a re-dye.” he ran his fingers through messy silver hair, recalling how his blackened roots were coming in and sighed heavily. “Yeah, okay let me get my wallet and then we’re good to go.”

 

Changkyun should have learned after the first few times of hanging out with his housemates that he would end up lost, stranded, and alone. Nothing new, but still irritating all the same. At least he wasn’t trailing behind them looking like a lost puppy anymore and it let him go to the video game store earlier and check out what games were on sale. With a sigh, the young man stepped out of the hair shop, bag of toner and root-retouch in one hand while a cold icy cup of soda was clutched in the other.

 

There really wasn’t anything else he needed at the mall and he really wanted to get back to their shared house so he could finish up his song writings, but Hyunwoo was his ride and neither he nor Kihyun were answering Changkyun’s texts, probably too caught up in each other to care. Jealousy started worming it’s way into Changkyun’s chest as he thought about how disgustingly loving the two were with each other and how he didn’t have that. The feeling quickly dissipated though as he was reminded that if he _did_ have a significant other to coddle for all of time like those two did, he wouldn’t have been able to spend that day in a ferris wheel making out with a hot idol star like he did a few months ago.

 

A smirk wormed it’s way onto his lips as he strolled throughout the mall, peaking his head into various stores along the way. He hadn’t bothered to look up the Hyungwon guy online, had no interests in idol life or in what he was doing with it, and was perfectly fine with the simple contact they had through texts. Hyungwon didn’t text often, never reached out first either, and Changkyun had no idea what to talk about while the other man was promoting, so most messages were simple _hello_ s and basic facts about how their days went by (mostly Changkyun’s day) and, in fact, their most recent contact was over 5 weeks ago.

 

It never bothered Changkyun how little they talked, he was just happy Hyungwon still gave him the light of day, no matter how small that ray of light may have been.

 

Shaking his head with his thoughts, Changkyun stepped into a clothing store, figuring he would check one last time before calling Kihyun and telling him he’ll take a taxi home. He grimaced at some of the prices, physically feeling his wallet get heavier in his pocket as he went down the isles. He never really understood why people would pay these insane amounts for tailored cloth with a fancy label on it, but it did look good at least. The man paused at a pair of jeans, letting out a satisfied hum at the waist cut and style. The price wasn’t too bad either, maybe it could be something he would splurge just a bit on to look a little nicer during his walks to and from the studio.

 

Changkyun grabbed a pair and turned to make his way to a dressing room to check the fit, pausing when he heard a familiar voice strike his ears.   
  
“I don’t think that’s going to work for what I need. I can try a different store I guess, but I like the fit of the shirts here so I’ll try it.”

 

The silver haired man immediately searched for the owner of that voice, breath catching in his throat as he spotted a familiar figure across the way, back turned to Changkyun as he spoke to whoever he was with. Hyungwon’s hair was pink—cherry blossom tinted strawberry pink—and topped with a gray beanie. He wore a black turtle neck this time and white skinny jeans that highlighted the length of his legs in the best way possible. Changkyun bit his bottom lip as he tried not to stare, he really did, but Hyungwon was _right there_ after months of not seeing him and he was still looking as incredible as ever.

 

Changkyun turned to stare at the jeans in hand and decided to walk past Hyungwon to the dressing room and see if the man would say anything, do anything, about seeing Changkyun again. The probability was small, especially if Hyungwon was with someone else, but Changkyun wanted to know if he was at least worth an _oh_ or a small nod in recognition. So, gathering up his courage, the young man stepped toward the dressing room, attempting to look disinterested in anything but the jeans in hand. He wanted to look cool, he wanted Hyungwon to be surprised at his presence, instead of humored and teasing like when they first met.

 

Changkyun looked up when he started to pass by Hyungwon’s side, acting as if he merely perked because he heard noises from Hyungwon and the worker talking. During his glance, he (poorly) held back a sharp inhale at the sight of a silver nose ring pierced through Hyungwon’s right nostril. It was the first thing he spotted, later taking in the hot pink eyeshadow dancing on Hyungwon’s lids and the red tint painting his frowning lips. At the sound of Changkyun’s noisy wheeze and subsequent almost-run-in with the rack of shirts near by, Hyungwon turned from the worker to watch Changkyun almost impale himself on the shirt rack, making some humorous noise under his breath at the sight.

 

_So much for looking cool._

 

“Are you okay?” asked Hyungwon as he stepped to Changkyun, who was on his knees on the floor staring at the ground as he could feel his face going bright red. He did not want to turn and face Hyungwon; this wasn’t quite the attention he wanted. Every bone in his body was telling him to cover his face with the jeans in hand and make an escape to the closest dressing room.

 

“I’m good,” he wheezed out instead, grabbing the jeans to prepare for his hasty escape. He stood up and tried to force a smile on his lips in case he had to turn around and greet Hyungwon again, bringing the jeans to his face in the process.

 

“Are you trying to hide your face from me with those jeans?”

 

Changkyun paused in his motions, already one step in the direction of his hideout. His shoulders tensed and he wondered if maybe Hyungwon had seen him, too. “Uh, maybe?”

 

“I honestly should take a picture right now and make it my new profile picture for you.”

 

The younger man whirled on his heels, jeans covering his face from the nose down as he narrowed his eyes at Hyungwon. “You watched me fall like that and did nothing?”

 

“You’re really bad at not making your presence known with all your staring.” the pink haired man sighed heavily and waved a passing hand at the worker, who hastily left. He adjusted his white face mask and looked Changkyun up and down. “The hair is new. I like it.”

 

“So do I.” Changkyun bit his tongue at the stupid reply and sighed as he pulled the jeans from his face. “Didn’t expect to see you here of all—,” He paused as Hyungwon’s eyebrows rose and his lips rounded into a soft “o” shape. “Is there something on my face?”

 

“Your nose,” Hyungwon whispered huskily, cocking his head to the side before smirking. “You went and got a septum piercing since we last met. I’m disappointed you didn’t tell me.”

 

Changkyun noticed something silver in Hyungwon’s mouth as the man was speaking but he got too caught on Hyungwon’s words about their communications to care about what exactly he was seeing. “We’re not really talking.”

 

“You’re right,” the taller man shrugged, “I guess I should have told you about my nose ring when I got it, but I figured you’d find out.”

 

“Not into the idol craze, remember?”

 

Some form of shock melted onto Hyungwon’s face. “You still haven’t looked me up?”

 

“I told you, I like the Hyungwon I got to meet, not the one the internet adores.” Hyungwon’s smile softened and a tint of pink made it’s way to his cheeks. Changkyun was in awe at how those words did a number to Hyungwon just the same as before. “You like that I don’t know about your idol career.”

 

“No, I’d like it if you did, it’s a big part of my life, but it’s nice to know you’re not still here talking with me just because I’m famous.” gray eyes turned to a shirt laying on the counter nearby and he reached out to grab the silken cloth. “I need to try this shirt on, I’m here on business to prepare for the next comeback.”

 

“Understandable, have a nice day,” replied Changkyun stepping out of the way a bit to let Hyungwon pass by. The taller man rose an eyebrow and laughed lightly.

 

“You have a pair of jeans to try on too, right?” Changkyun’s brain seemed to short-circuit at the implications of Hyungwon’s words as he blinked repeatedly. His lips parted with a mixture of shock and confusion and Hyungwon reached out a long finger to tap Changkyun’s protruding bottom lip. “C’mon, it’s not like I haven’t had my tongue down your throat, silver boy; a little skin won’t kill you.”

 

_Tongue. Silver._

 

“Wait, wait,” he grabbed at Hyungwon’s wrist and leaned in closer, narrowing his eyes as Hyungwon scowled. “Open your mouth.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just do it.” Hyungwon laughed in return and Changkyun let him go as he stepped back, surprise in his eyes as his brain connected the dots. “You have a tongue piercing,” he squeaked, putting a dramatic hand to his chest that wasn’t overdramatic in the end given his heart beat was racing at the fact.

 

The pink haired man grinned and stuck out his tongue, showcasing the pink balls on either end of the rod in his tongue. “You like?”

 

Changkyun—who was most definitely not having a mental breakdown about the feeling of sucking on Hyungwon's tongue with that in his mouth—nodded. “Y-yeah.”

 

“I can tell,” was Hyungwon’s short reply, grabbing Changkyun’s arm as he made his way to one of the dressing rooms. The younger man felt in somewhat of a daze, questioning if being locked up in a dressing room with the other man was going to be a good thing. Hyungwon did basically invite him in, so he supposed it was going to be okay in the end.

 

Hyungwon hung his shirt over the door and nodded for Changkyun to do the same with his jeans, taking off his beanie and mask to toss it to the side. “Get changed, baby,” he started, pulling at the ends of his sweater as he began to work it off his body.

 

Changkyun, who had turned at the pet name, froze with a hand at his jeans to unbutton, noting the small splotch of black ink peeping on Hyungwon’s right hip. The rest of the ink was obscured by his jeans and some part of Changkyun was really hoping he would be able to see that particular tattoo in full. For now though, Hyungwon was letting him see the tattoos dotting his chest and arms, a flower on his upper chest, words and other lengthy works dressing his arms in intricate tattoo sleeves. Only a few of the tattoos on his arms had color, mostly the ones with flowers where the petals were pink and blue, but the words and abstract designs curling around his arms were nothing but black ink, creating implied shapes against his pale skin thanks to the designs.

 

Changkyun stepped forward, hesitant with the first step but gaining more confidence with the others until he had Hyungwon backed up against the wall. Hyungwon was smiling lazily though, making it obviously known that he was letting Changkyun pin him up, not that Changkyun particularly had the upper hand. The shorter man leaned up for a kiss, a light brush of the lips as his hands made firm grip on Hyungwon’s hips. Hyungwon hummed, pursing his lips in return as he gathered his fingers in Changkyun’s silver hair to pull him closer. Changkyun didn’t mind at all, sliding his eyes shut as Hyungwon poked at his lips with his tongue, opening his mouth to let Hyungwon deepen the kiss as much as he wanted.

 

A soft hum made it’s way through the pink-haired man as he angled his face a little more, sucking on Changkyun’s bottom lip with a small nibble before returning to exploring the younger’s mouth with his tongue. Changkyun sighed heavily into he kiss, digging his fingers into Hyungwon’s hips as his tongue brushed against the bead of Hyungwon’s piercing. Hyungwon himself shuddered at the contact, fingers in Changkyun’s messy hair tightening their grip as he pulled the man closer. He started to pull away but Changkyun managed to catch his tongue, sucking lightly but smirking after when Hyungwon let loose a low moan.

 

“Fuck,” hissed Hyungwon, lips shiny, used and absolutely spit-slick. He was still close enough for Changkyun to kiss repeatedly, on and on until they couldn’t breathe. The temptation to do so was strong, especially with how dazed Hyungwon looked.

 

Changkyun licked at his equally spit-covered lips instead, a satisfied smile melding on his face as Hyungwon leaned back against the wall with a groan. His pale longer fingers moved from the nape of Changkyun’s neck to the front of his face, tracing the arch of his eyebrows, the curve of his nose, tapping against the septum before settling on his lips. Changkyun parted them slowly, letting Hyungwon’s index finger slip past and rest gently on his tongue. He wrapped his lips around Hyungwon’s finger and sucked once, twice, three times, coating Hyungwon’s finger as he stared the man down.

 

Hyungwon was watching his mouth but when he noticed Changkyun’s staring, he looked up, green-gray eyes locked with Changkyun’s bright brown. He wasn’t going to look away first, he wasn’t going to succumb to Hyungwon’s intense gaze, so he grabbed at Hyungwon’s wrist with both hands and parted his lips, taking another finger into his mouth before sucking again. He swirled his tongue around Hyungwon’s fingers, watched the pink flush on the man’s cheeks darken with his actions. He sucked noisily as obnoxiously as he could, parting his lips a bit more every so often so Hyungwon could see Changkyun’s tongue drenching his fingers with spit.

 

“Come here,” Hyungwon eventually husked, slipping his fingers from Changkyun’s mouth before he tugged him forward and went in for another needy kiss. Changkyun grabbed at the tattooed man’s arms, holding them as Hyungwon’s hands went to his shirt. “Take this off,” deft fingers then turned to the buttons of Changkyun’s jeans. “These too. All of it.”

 

“Here?”

 

Hyungwon gave Changkyun a look that made him blush with embarrassment rather than lust. “No, we’re going to fuck around at the toy shop down the hall. Yes, here. Preferably now.”

 

“But the workers—,”

 

“Signed a contract to keep hush about my whereabouts and activities, baby, so shut up and take off the damn clothes.”

 

Changkyun nodded quietly, words lost in his throat at the authority oozing from Hyungwon’s deep tone. He wormed his way out of his shirt and squeaked when Hyungwon turned them until Changkyun was the one agains the wall. It was cold against his back and his sense of direction was gone but Hyungwon was in his face, eyes darkened with attraction to Changkyun of all people, and knowing which direction he was in fell to the wayside. Hyungwon’s hands went back to Changkyun’s buttons while his mouth went to Changkyun’s neck, sucking at the tender skin there. HIs piercing pressed against Changkyun’s skin for a moment before he bit hard enough for Changkyun to whimper. Hyungwon laughed against his neck, gave the bite a soothing open-mouthed kiss and pulled away, rubbing his nose against Changkyun’s as he unzipped the younger man’s pants and started pulling them down.

 

If he were with someone else, Changkyun probably would have been a bit more embarrassed about how turned on he was just from kissing and a little finger sucking. It wasn’t much to get excited about from the basic side of things but with the way Hyungwon was eyeing him, taking him in like he absolutely wanted to devour Changkyun, he couldn’t find it in him to be anything but even more turned on. Hyungwon cocked his head a little, pink bangs falling into his eyes and he smiled softly, taking his hands to Changkyun’s waist. “You’re so pretty,” he murmured lazily, playing with the elastic waistband of Changkyun’s blue boxers between his index finger and thumb, “I want to taste you. Can I do that, baby?”

 

“Y-yeah,” choked Changkyun, eyes trained on the hands at his waist. His eyes fell on the tattoos against Hyungwon’s skin, tracing the patterns as if that would be a good enough distraction to keep from completely loosing it once Hyungwon got his boxers off.

 

“You really like that name,” Hyungwon side-commented, “Tell me, what else do you like? I want to get to know you more.”  


“Uh,” was all Changkyun could get past his lips as Hyungwon pulled his boxers down his thighs and immediately took a hand to his exposed cock. “I-I don’t know?”

 

“Hmm,” hummed Hyungwon, eyes locked with Changkyun’s as if he wasn’t standing there with a naked Changkyun’s dick in his hand. “Baby. Darling.” the pink-haired man shook his head and brought his unoccupied hand to his chin in a speculative manner. “Maybe something closer to your name. Kkyungie.”

 

Changkyun nodded silently, not sure how to put into words how the cute shortening of his name made him feel so small and babied in all the right ways. He was definitely not going to say no to that title. Hyungwon nodded in return and finally brought his attention to what he had in hand, rubbing his thumb across the head of Changkyun’s cock. He smiled to himself when Changkyun grunted but then pouted soon after. “My hand is too dry for this,” he released Changkyun from his grip with a sigh, before climbing to his knees at the man’s feet. Changkyun made some convoluted noise in the back of his throat at the sight of Hyungwon, who he had spent the entire time looking up at, now was the one looking up at _him._ His hooded pink-tainted eyes were sparkling with excitement Changkyun still couldn’t get a grip on.

 

Changkyun knew he was an attractive man but it still boggled him how much interest Hyungwon had in him from the moment they met, let alone the fact that Hyungwon was an idol who could theoretically have anyone yet here he was on his knees for Changkyun. Sure they didn’t keep in contact often, but Hyungwon still paid attention to him enough to reply. Some part of him even wondered if Hyungwon had a _crush._ It would be very much mutual and the thought was cute but somewhat dangerous. Mutual crushes often led to more and Changkyun had no clue what more could be with an idol. What more Hyungwon wanted if he did.

 

Hyungwon managed to pull Changkyun from his overthinking with a wet kiss against his shaft. The pleasant feeling of Hyungwon’s warm breath made Changkyun’s eyes flutter closed, one hand reaching up to curl through his own messy gray locks while the other settled on Hyungwon’s pink-topped head. The kneeling man huffed a short breath from his nose at the action, but closed his eyes and continued planting soft open-mouthed kisses against Changkyun. The smooth metal of Hyungwon’s tongue piercing contrasted nicely against the warm wetness of his tongue, causing Changkyun to only get stiffer in the other man’s grip.

When Hyungwon eventually got through with wet kisses, he fisted Changkyun with his right hand and wrapped thick red lips around Changkyun’s cock head before drawing in a deep loud suck. Changkyun wheezed, fingers clenching Hyungwon’s pink hair, which made Hyungwon laugh around the cock in his mouth. Changkyun really wanted to scowl, there wasn’t anything funny about this, but Hyungwon pressed his tongue up against the underside of Changkyun that he had in his mouth, and dragged it up as he lifted his mouth off, smacking his lips unnecessarily noisily in the process. He looked up at Changkyun and opened his mouth wide enough for Changkyun to see that damned piercing again before taking him in his mouth again, this time sucking more down his throat.

 

Changkyun let a low moan slip from his lips, leaning his head back against the wall at the suction Hyungwon was creating against Changkyun’s cock with his throat. His tongue was firm and moist against Changkyun, the round piercing bead not too gruff against his sensitive skin. Hyungwon started bobbing his head, sloppily working his mouth around Changkyun with pleasure. Changkyun himself was curling fingers in Hyungwon’s hair, letting out short gasps and curses under his breath at the other man’s ministrations.

 

When Changkyun felt the familiar build up in his lower stomach he started pulling a bit more at Hyungwon’s hair, trying to get him to pull off in time. “Oh,” he whimpered weakly when Hyungwon moaned at the action and sucked loudly as he slid Changkyun’s cock down his throat, “I’m gonna come.”

 

Hyungwon nodded, green eyes blown with want as he looked up at Changkyun with hollowed cheeks and a beautiful flush to his cheeks. Changkyun felt his knees lightly buckle at the fact that Hyungwon _wanted_ the other man to come in his mouth, and felt a bit embarrassed at how one more flick of Hyungwon’s beaded tongue made him fall apart. Shaky fingers tightened in pink locks and he cried out huskily, head hitting the back of the wall as Hyungwon pulled back with a gasp. White dribbled down his plump bottom lip, tongue peaking out to lick it off as he sat back on his haunches with a satisfied sigh.

 

“What about you,” Changkyun managed to mumble as he came down from his high, sliding to the floor himself as his legs weren’t quiet able to carry him at the moment. Hyungwon was sitting on his rear now, legs spread as his cock pressed into the crotch of his jeans. He shrugged in response to Changkyun’s question and cupped the bulge between his legs.

 

“Don’t know. What do you want to do?”

 

Changkyun’s ears burned red and he looked at a random speck the ground when he spoke. “Maybe watch you get yourself off.”

 

“Hmm? I couldn’t hear you, baby.”

 

“I want to watch you get off,” he repeated, raising his voice but still staring at that same immovable speck as if he had laser eyes. In retrospect he found it hilarious how he couldn’t state this simple sentence and look at Hyungwon but gladly stared the other man down while sucking his fingers.

 

“Look at me when you talk.”

 

Before Changkyun could even think to refute it, he looked up and caught eyes with the other man, who smirked at the action. “Cute,” Hyungwon purred, leaning back on his hands as he spread his legs further. “Now, what was it my dear Kkyungie wanted to do?”

 

Changkyun couldn’t hold back the shudder that went down his spine at the word _my_. He tried not to dwell on it and focused on being able to get the words out his throat while staring Hyungwon down. Changkyun’s eyes traced the English words laced across Hyungwon’s upper chest, landed on the pale pink rose above his nipple before making his way back to eye-contact-ville. “I want to watch the fingers I sucked get you off.”

 

Hyungwon rose an eyebrow, “You sure you don’t want to do it yourself?”

“I’m sure.”

 

The man smiled before unzipping his jeans, working a hand into his boxers before he untucked himself form the clothing. Changkyun felt a burn in his lower stomach again at at the sight of those longer fingers wrapping around Hyungwon’s pulsating erection. Hyungwon sighed at the contact, then frowned before motioning for Changkyun to come closer. “Wet these for me,” he stated, holding his fingers out for Changkyun with baited breath. Changkyun did as told, not breaking eye contact a single second as he slobbered over Hyungwon’s fingers, making sure they were wet just as he wanted.

 

Hyungwon nodded when he was satisfied and pulled away with a low smile. He spat in the palm of his hand and grabbed his cock once more, closing his eyes with a groan. His hand started to pump slowly, the muscles in his arms strained against his tattooed skin. Changkyun watched eagerly, a part of him regretting his denial of Hyungwon’s offer that was overshadowed by the fact that he could sit back and watch Hyungwon debauch himself for Changkyun to see. Hyungwon’s thumb rubbed at the top of his cock head every few strokes, emitting a low hum in response. His breath started getting heavier when Changkyun leaned forward to kiss his neck, pressing his nose into the soft skin as he nibbled at and then licked where he placed his gentle lips.

 

“You’re so _gorgeous_ ,” Changkyun whispered into Hyungwon’s skin, kissing his way down the man’s shoulder as he licked at the inked skin under his tongue. Hyungwon’s moans started getting tighter as he marked his way down Hyungwon’s working arm. “Your cock is so pretty, so full, I want it.”

 

“Next time,” grunted Hyungwon in response and Changkyun perked at that.

 

“Next time?”

 

The idol opened his eyes and looked down at Changkyun, who had made his way to Hyungwon’s forearm. “Yeah.”

 

Changkyun grinned, sat up fully, and took Hyungwon’s face in his hands before kissing him hard, ignoring how their noses dug into each other’s faces or how Hyungwon’s breathy moan spilled into his mouth. He sucked on the other’s tongue and swallowed the beginnings of Hyungwon’s cry when the pink-haired beauty came a few minutes after. The silver-haired man pulled at Hyungwon’s wrist and brought those fingers to his mouth again, closing his eyes as he licked Hyungwon’s hand clean, grinning to himself at Hyungwon’s hissed curse. When he was done, he pulled back and pressed a soft kiss to Hyungwon’s cheek before standing up and slipping his boxers on.

 

“I still need to try on these pants,” he started, grabbing at the pair hanging over the dressing room door.

 

“They’ll look fine,” grumbled Hyungwon, pulling himself to his feet as well after tucking himself back into his jeans. He looked at his hands and sighed. “I probably shouldn’t touch that shirt while my hands are this filthy.”

 

Changkyun looked over as he zipped up the new pants, freezing at the sight before him. Hyungwon looked half-way to completely wrecked city, cheeks splotchy with blush and messy hair strewn about his face. There was a reddening mark on his neck and Changkyun snickered to himself at that, wondering if Hyungwon’s manager would get mad about that. The laughter came to a stop as he figured Hyungwon’s manager had probably dealt with issues like that before and Hyungwon coming home with a hickey probably wouldn’t surprise him.

 

“You said next time,” commented Changkyun as he walked across the room to check out how the jeans fit in the mirror.

 

“I meant it. Still do.”

 

“Do you say that to every guy you lay?”  


“Quite the contrary,” the taller man shrugged on his old shirt and walked to the mirror to fix his hair himself. “You don’t know much about me, which is good on one hand but bad on the other because I want you to know more.”

 

Changkyun rose both eyebrows and locked eyes with Hyungwon in the mirror. “You what?”  
  
“I have a party coming up with my group,” he continued on as if not hearing Changkyun’s exclamation, “They’re a big part of my life, figure you see them.”

 

“Wait, hold up,” the younger man shook his head and looked up at the man beside him. “What are you implying by me entering your _idol_ life?”

 

Hyungwon ignored him again. “I don’t mind you not looking me up but I figured you stopped talking because you had actually given into the temptation and realized casual flirtation with an idol wasn’t something you wanted to keep up.”

 

“Hyungwon,” Changkyun grabbed at his arm and pulled, making the pink-haired man look down with the most emotionless face Changkyun had ever seen. “Don’t do whatever you’re about to do, okay, I can see you’re shutting out just tell me why you want me to go so bad when you know I don’t care.”

 

“Because I want you care about all of me not just whatever you get to see face-to-face,” he hissed, pulling his arm from Changkyun’s grip. “As I said before, it’s an important part of my life.”

 

_And I want you to be part of that._

 

Changkyun looked off to the side with a scowl as he crossed his arms. “We’ve only met twice and you already want your bandmates to meet me. Is this how fast dating goes in the idol world?”

 

“Never said I want you to meet them.”

 

“See them, meet them, whatever; I know you so it’d be the same thing.” the younger man moved to take off the new jeans and slip on his own, back facing Hyungwon. “When’s the party?”

 

“In a couple months.”

 

“Text me the address.”

 

“Alright.” Silence. “Will you go?”

 

Changkyun grumbled as he pulled on his shirt next. “Maybe.”

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Are you going to be petty and reply maybe to every question I ask?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Hyungwon laughed and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Changkyun in a back hug he didn’t try to deny. “I’m sorry, if you don’t want to go that’s fine, I didn’t mean to pressure you into anything.”

 

“You’re fine,” sighed the younger, closing his eyes when he felt warm lips kissing the top of his head. “I just don’t know where I stand with you and I don’t want to be another plaything for you to show off I guess.”

 

“Wouldn’t have given you my personal number if I wanted to play.”

 

Changkyun squirmed in Hyungwon’s arms until they were face to face. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and leaned on his toes to press an innocent small kiss to Hyungwon’s lips. “So, this isn’t fooling around? This is serious?”

 

“If you want it to be.”

 

“I’ll think on it. Maybe do a little background research.” he kissed Hyungwon again before worming his way out of the taller man’s arms. “Don’t tell me I’m going to find some dark hidden secret about you that will turn me off.”

 

Hyungwon laughed and turned to grab his beanie. “I promise it’s not like that. I haven’t even had dating scandals yet, the most is just sexuality stuff.”

 

“Looks like I might be the first dating scandal for you then.” teased Changkyun.

 

“You’re full of firsts for me, aren’t you?” replied the elder with a snort as he adjusted his beanie.

 

Changkyun grabbed the jeans and the rest of his belongings before making his way out of the dressing room. Hyungwon didn’t follow him after, probably to make sure that if anyone else entered the store they wouldn’t start rumors, but Changkyun’s phone buzzed in his back pocket as he stood at the register to buy the jeans.

 

_I’ve texted you first, happy now? But do come, even if your answer about us is no, it’s gonna be a good party. Monsta X doesn’t play around and I’m not just saying that because I’m in the group._

**Author's Note:**

> there is a final part in mind . not as explicit in nature probably but who knows what could happen . anyway i will post that when it is completed uwu


End file.
